Lincoln Younes
Lincoln Younes is an Australian actor. He played Casey Braxton on Home and Away in 2011 to 2014. Early & Personal Life Lincoln was born in Canberra, but grew up in Bendigo, Victoria.1 He is half Lebanese. Lincoln attended Flora Hill Secondary College.3 After playing soccer for 14 years, Lincoln initially chose to pursue a sporting career. However, he later realised he preferred acting when he starred in a school production of Peter Pan. He was accepted onto a one-year weekend course at the National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA).4 He started an Arts and Law degree at Melbourne University, but he decided to defer after six months.4 Lincoln has been in a relationship with Mako: Island of Secrets actress Amy Ruffle since 2012.1 Career In 2009, Lincoln made his debut in acting when he guest starred in an episode of the crime drama City Homicide as Tyler Drew.5 After attending his first audition, Lincoln was cast as Romeo Kovac in the Showcase drama series Tangle.6 Lincoln commented that the show was "the best training ground I could have had and I am really appreciative of the chance to do it."6 In 2013, Lincoln won the ASTRA Award for Most Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor for his portrayal of Romeo.7 Younes also appears in the feature film The Wedding Party, along with Josh Lawson and Isabel Lucas. The film was shown at the Melbourne International Film Festival.6 In 2011, Younes successfully auditioned for the role of Casey Braxton in the soap opera Home and Away.3 He relocated to Sydney for filming.3 Of his character, Younes said "Casey's come from the wrong side of the tracks. He's come to a new place and is trying establish himself on the straight and narrow, while his brothers are doing anything but that."3 In 2014, Younes won the Inside Soap Award for Best Daytime Star for his portrayal of Casey.8 Younes was nominated for Cleo's "Bachelor of the Year" in 2013.9 In June 2014, it was confirmed that Younes had left Home and Away after three and a half years and he had filmed his final scenes in May. It was also announced that he had joined the cast of the Nine Network's drama Love Child as Chris Vesty.1011 Younes will also appear in the upcoming ABC miniseries Hiding, which centres on a family forced to enter into a witness protection program.12 Mitchell is described as, "Handsome, dry, laid back surfer-boy. Mitch is the funny one: the one who calls it as he sees it. His needs are simple: the sea, some tunes, a few good mates, and girlfriend Kelly. That's pretty much the entire catalogue of Mitchell Quigg's wants, needs and desires - until his world is rearranged. After it's all ripped away from him, Mitchell is left in shock. Pulverized, at seventeen, nothing will ever be the same."13 Younes appears in the 2016 black-comedy film Down Under.14 He has since appeared as a Jewish male model, Lucacz, in the play "The Homosexuals, Or 'Faggots'" written by Declan Greene. Filmography Film * (2009) Locker - Tim Kelly * (2010) The Wedding Party - Todd * (2016) Down Under - Hassim * (2016) Petunia - Jack Television * (2009) City Homicide - Tyler Drew * (2009-2012) Tangle - Romeo Kovac * (2011-2014) Home and Away - Casey Braxton * (2015-2016) Love Child - Chris Vesty * (2015) Hiding - Mitchell Quig/Mitchell Swift * (2018) Dead Lucky - TBA Gallery Lincoln Younes Featured.jpg tumblr_nc2lw3O2fS1rpnhufo1_500.jpg w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Lincoln with Philippa Northeast and Nic Westaway screen-shot-2014-03-23-at-4-31-23-pm.png p.txt.jpeg nonpremium_nocaptions_autv_haa_lincoln_and_jess_lrg-1a0t4ll.jpg|Lincoln and Jessica Grace Smith MV5BODAyMTc3OTM5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTQ5OTk0MDI@._V1_.jpg|Lincoln and Hannah Britland in London, England Lincoln.jpg love-child-th.jpg Lincoln+Younes+i5CLyx3by7qm.jpg Lincoln+Younes+Hobbit+Unexpected+Journey+Sydney+dXOTi6Q0bKzl.jpg Lincoln+Younes+Celebrities+Attend+Emirates+OehJ9ngieGhl.jpg|Lincoln and Rhiannon Fish Lincoln+Younes+2014+Logie+Awards+Arrivals+iTMkTqfLTdXl.jpg lincoln-younes.jpg lincoln-younes-preview.jpg Lincoln-Younes-Biography-Wiki.jpg Lincoln_Younes.jpg Lincoln_Younes_2013.jpg Lincoln_Younes_6.jpg Lincoln_Younes_03.jpg Lincoln_Younes_01.jpg Lincoln_Younes_(8019695382).jpg JSC6YIvn.jpg img-thing.jpeg|Lincoln and Jackson Gallagher http---prod.static9.net.au-_-media-Network-The-Fix-TV-JUNE-09-JUNE-0906amy.jpg HIDING.Lincoln-Younes.Playmaker.jpg gallery_lincolnyounes_plays_caseybraxton_5.jpg fff05bdf49061c88d76422afc6ca07a8.jpeg f44ef0_f455e3ae9e4140198f9b6fffdaedc670.png_srz_1582_1054_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_png_srz.png f01cc69d0018b3f9dd8691405c0717bb.jpeg eJHCsSPTsT2AXGLE.jpg|Lincoln and Kelly Paterniti DOWNUNDERImage_013.jpg DOWNUNDERImage_003.jpg DH5pte0UQAIpuMw.jpg df9a28c5-d36f-467c-a665-db3f7017a584.jpg d677fdb670f6bdfb2b09e1d97419d5e5.jpg cdc6dfe1c077454c23f9865fc0f3f7f7.jpeg|Lincoln and his girlfriend Amy Ruffle at the Wicked Premiere C8nqkfMWAAUY5Oy.jpg AU-Coldplay-5403.jpg Amy_Ruffle_and_Lincoln_Younes.jpg|Lincoln and Amy aimee-spinks-photographer-home-and-away-london-002.jpg a3e56f468c16521931b9871bf61e4832--gallery-gallery-lincoln.jpg|Lincoln and Demi Harman 527860318.jpg 91216649.jpg 4243611b1c5ed4eb75350f58f9051606--home-and-away-lincoln.jpg|Lincoln and Nic Westaway 55131d30c4ee8879992678d7f17c4f88.jpg|Lincoln with Demi, Andrew Morley and Kassandra Clementi 5840dd9f0c8ae_haa_cast_lincoln.jpg 2011+Nickelodeon+Kid+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+X2UFf2HVP88m.jpg|Lincoln and Rebecca Breeds 713px-Lincoln_Younes_and_David_Jones_Roberts.jpg|Lincoln and David Jones Roberts 539c8d3eed611_15f48homeaway.jpg 44b3c2ca8aa6dd3eac7550ab113f5b3b--harem-lincoln.jpg 0041f0012b79f79a9513741a378d544f.jpeg|Lincoln in London 19fd1bd3bdabb494cb821e16b4ec07c6--home-and-away-lincoln.jpg|Lincoln and Kelly 17-times-lincoln-younes-made-you-incredibly-thirs-2-22833-1434946249-1_dblbig.jpg 8feaeaac1a3b5dba3e5c79820a76a2c5.jpeg 7c1dc502a92e05c0b0ed34b7bc9cd50d--australian-men-mens-hair.jpg 5d8a8e1b998fe3277b75302ff5777f58.jpg 4fb4cba21256bd00521bc8952efaf2c4--home-and-away-lincoln.jpg Trivia * Lincoln and former Home and Away star, Isabel Lucas who played Tasha Andrews, starred in the film The Wedding Party. * Lincoln and Home and Away star, James Stewart, who plays Justin Morgan, starred in the miniseries Hiding, playing as onscreen father and son. Younes, Lincoln Category:Male Actors Category:Home and Away Category:Home and Away Cast